


Little Thing

by Jdkwinxgrl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute little positive unversed, Fluff, Gen, Unversed, Warm, love my little son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdkwinxgrl/pseuds/Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: Ventus stumbles upon a little creature that is rather odd to say the least.





	Little Thing

Something nudged Ventus' leg as he sat at his desk. He'd been doing homework on English, learning about metaphors and similes after his amnesia. He was still fairly shy but "Aqua" and "Terra" seemed nice enough. The blonde blushed childishly thinking about them, a cheerful smile on his face. As he scratched down another answer, he happily swung his feet back and forth.

Ventus looked down, when he felt he kicked something back. He quickly looked to the floor, curious.

His glance came into direct contact with a weird white creature with blue eyes. He blinked, eyes widening.

"!" Ventus was startled, falling out his chair and quickly scrambling away from it. He reached his hand out and Wayward Wind was summoned to his call. The weapon was so weird, yet all too familiar, the thing apparently a "keyblade" whatever that was. He just knew it was a weapon.

Ventus pointed his keyblade at the creature, the being very small in retrospect. It tilted its head and sat there, scratching its ear much like a bunny would. Was it a bunny? Ventus recalled seeing a picture of them when he was learning about animals: they were fluffy and round. This creature was smooth and slender.

Ventus raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and dismissed his keyblade. He slowly crawled towards it, reaching out a hand shakily. The creature sniffed his finger before nuzzling the flesh gently against its cheek. It quietly purred and Ventus smiled, fear melting away as something akin to recognition warmed within his heart. It was very odd, but it was a nice sensation.

He petted the creature for quite awhile, leaving affectionate rubs on the smooth surface. The creature seemed to like the scratch, because it pushed into Ventus' finger, eager for attention; something Ventus was all too willing to give. The creature was fairly small, only a tiny bit smaller than a rabbit at a second glance.

"Hmm... Maybe I can show you to Terra and Aqua." Ventus mused out loud, happy.

The creature didn't seem to like that, stopping for a moment and hissing. It took a small step away from his finger.

"Okay, okay, I won't, it's fine. Relax." Ventus said, chuckling. At Ventus' reassuring smile, the small creature made a noise of contentment and nudged its head against Ventus' hand.

As the blonde sat petting the creature, he couldn't help but wonder: why did this animal dislike Terra and Aqua?

After petting for a little bit, Ventus scooped the creature up in his arms and set it down at his desk, continuing his work. The creature sat dazed for a moment before gazing at the work Ventus was doing. It tilted its head in confusion at the weird symbols.

"Oh this? It's work for Master Eraqus. Usually Aqua and Terra would help, but I've got to do things on my own." Ventus said smiling, proud of his own resolve. He glanced up at the aquamarine eyes that looked back. "You don't mind if I talk about them do you?"

It blinked before shaking its head and nudging his hand with an fond nuzzle.

"Good... I was just thinking, what does a creature such as you even eat? Do you eat carrots like normal bunnies?"

The creature shook its head, and Ventus frowned.

"Maybe tomorrow I can find you some food, it's getting late anyways." Ventus said yawning. Around Terra and Aqua he was so shy, always trying to think of the way to phrase things and preparing beforehand. For some reason, the words just came tumbling out around the creature.

He turned off the only light and pushed his chair away from the desk. He got into his pajamas, shaking his hair and flopping into bed. The creature scurried in, curling up on Ventus' chest.

Ventus sighed happily and closed his eyes. For some reason Ventus felt warm and content, heart relaxed as it beated faithfully underneath the small creature. The creature fell asleep, glowing lightly in the darkness.

Somewhere, another little boy fell asleep with a similar smile. 


End file.
